<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811813">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Azran Legacy, Crushes, Crying, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds someone crying in the bathroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora &amp; Luke Triton, Aurora/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small, muffled sobs came from the inside of the Bostious' bathroom. Luke stared at the brown, wooden door, unsure if to open it or not. The sobbing person seemed to be in great distress and Luke wished to help. But, he didn't know if he should.</p><p>Should he open it or leave whoever was crying, alone? That question nagged at the forefront of his mind. Maybe it would be best if the person was left alone. Maybe it wouldn't be.</p><p>Luke took a deep breath and raised his fist to the door. He gave it a gentle knock before calling out to them. "Are you okay in there? Do you need some help?" Luke asked.</p><p>There was silence for a moment before a small, female voice said through tears, "Leave me alone!" Luke's gasped at the response. He paled at the realization.</p><p>"Aurora? Are you okay?" Luke asked. "Can you open the door?" He didn't receive a response. "I don't want to talk about it," Aurora responded, her voice breaking. "Aurora, I won't judge you, promise." Luke reassured her. The girl sniffled before standing up. She shuffled towards the bathroom door and opened it. She peeked her head out and looked at him.</p><p>Aurora's eyes were red from crying. Hot tears streamed down her face. She ran over to Luke and threw her arms around him. She hugged him close, burying her face into his shoulder.</p><p>"I-I love you."</p><p>Luke gasped at her confession. He smiled warmly at her and rubbed her back. "It's okay Aurora." He cooed. "I love you too." He said. Aurora sniffled and shook her head. "No, I mean, love you." </p><p>Luke felt his face become hot at the confession. His face turned a light pink and he covered his face before pulling off the hug. Aurora frowned at his actions and began to tear up some more.</p><p>"I'm sorry Aurora but I don't feel the same way." Luke replied. Aurora began to sob again, hugging herself close. Luke frowned at her. "Aurora-"</p><p>But before he could finish, the girl turned on her heel and took off running in a different direction. Luke did nothing but watched her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>